Identity
by 9E-tan
Summary: Due to his violent outbursts during job interviews, Kanda Yuu is subjected to an year of community service! But when it turns out to be bodyguarding three obnoxious children targeted by assassins everyday, what will he do?
1. Chapter 1

Identity

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray man or any of its characters- they belong to Katsura Hoshino. **

Genre: Drama/ Humor/ Parody

Warning: Kanda's language- please be aware.

Dear readers, this is a new fanfic that I was hit by! As a celebration to New Years, I wish you all the best and hope that this new chapter would be satisfactory! ^-^

* * *

Chapter 1: Sentenced

"Sigh… what am I going to do with you, Kanda?" A gray- haired man put his hand upon his forehead, rubbing his temples. His glasses glinted in the morning sunlight which glared at the young adult who sat in front of him, arms crossed and ignoring the old man. The young male emitted a 'che'.

"Oh please, don't give me that response, Yuu-kun. We've went over that issue many times that barely saying 'che' won't convey your emotions properly-"

"Like you'd care. And how many times did I tell you to stop calling me that?" The teenager snapped.

"I care about you Yuu-kun, because I'm your father-"

"Foster parent with no life." He retorted.

"Yuu-kun, please, the arts are not something to be brushed aside- surely you would understand, as you're a master in the art of the sword?" Tiedoll tried to look at the rebellious teen pleadingly.

"Dabbing at blank canvasses and drifting around like a hermit is not having a life."

"Yuu Kanda!"

At this, the young male gave a small raise of his eyebrow. It was not often that the old man raised his voice- it was probably something his 'Yuu-kun' did. Like always. Not that Kanda cared, though.

"Please, Yuu-kun. You're already 18, graduated university as a prodigy, and still have no job! How will you plan on living on your own and taking care of yourself when I'm gone?" The old man pressed on. "Every single job interview I send you to, you always end up injuring the manager one way or the other. I'm worried, Yuu."

"It's not my fucking problem if all of the managers I have to work for are desperate!" Kanda snapped. His navy-black hair, tied in a ponytail with two side bangs, whipped around as he abruptly stood. His tall form shadowed his foster parent, giving him a cold disposure as the sunlight reflected from his irritated eyes.

"Yuu-kun, your language!" The old man, Tiedoll, also stood up. "Your managers were only asking for information about you! They need to know whether you are a capable worker-"

"Only asking information?! They were practically hanging on my arm and trying to attack me when you weren't looking! Hell, the last one locked the doors and tried to freaking molest me!" The Japanese male shouted. He slammed the table with his fist. "God damn it all! I refuse to be put under the work of all of these petty women you seem to choose!"

The old man stopped. Kanda was not lying- it had been true that the women who 'employed' the young man were interested in his looks; Kanda was a national kendo champion along with other martial arts, earning him a secured position as a bodyguard. That, of course, meant the young Japanese male was fit. Also, Kanda was a young genius, which accounted as a bonus for his entire image- and that led to the hormonal desires that Kanda detested. Sighing in reluctance, Tiedoll approached his adopted son.

"Kanda-"

The door to their room was opened. "Your ten minutes has been completed. Please send subject Kanda Yuu to the court room."

The Japanese male glared at the police officer that held a pair of handcuffs. He was the same police officer that had restrained Kanda from wreaking 'total havoc' upon the locked room of his last manager. Gritting his teeth in frustration, Kanda allowed the police officer to attach his hands in handcuffs and lead him to the court room. He did not look back, yet he could feel the sad gaze of his foster father.

-*-

"Kanda Yuu. Do you know the reason why you are here?" The judge, Leverrier, asked the young criminal before him. He was tired of always having to deal with stupid cases like these, but the pay was good, and he had studied for the sake of justice. Wretched, foolish human beings deserved to be removed from the earth.

"Che."

"That is not an answer."

The teen gave no response, but defiantly glared at the judge. The male's eyes held upmost coldness and… enigma hidden behind the onyx slabs.

"As you are refusing to cooperate, I will clarify your crime." Shifting papers around his desk, the judge brushed the top of his toothbrush moustache.

"On April 25, 2009, you have assaulted a middle aged woman during a job interview. Do you have any objections as to why you were physically harming this woman?"

"…."

"KANDA YUU!" Leverrier shouted, banging his small hammer upon the desk.

"SHE WAS FREAKING MOLESTING ME! I THOUGHT I HAD THE RIGHTS OF A HUMAN TO DEFEND MYSELF, DAMMIT!" Kanda also rose up, shouting back at the judge. Two policemen hurriedly tried to restrain the young male, but were easily brushed aside with a fluid movement.

"Oho, is that so? Well, that is what you say, but you have also harmed many previous managers. This cannot be passed by in the sight of justice." Leverrier coughed importantly. "Thus, you will be given a sentence to carry out 1 year of community service."

"What the hell-"

Leverrier glared at the young male. "Kanda Yuu. We'll be trying for the last client- this is a male manager, so please behave."

"Tch."

"His name is Cross Marian- I believe you know him as the famous businessman and one of the world's millionaires?" The judge inquired.

"You mean the infamous womanizing bastard." Kanda replied curtly.

The judge gave a pretentious sigh, signifying how tiring Kanda was. "Well, Cross Marian happens to be… one of my colleagues, and had offered you a job as a bodyguard."

"I'm surprised you have any friends."

Leverrier stood up from his podium. "Kanda Yuu. Listen very carefully. You have 1 year, yes, just 1 year to prove that you can live within the human society without breaking out into your temper tantrums. After that, if you do not meet the ministry's expectations, you will spend the rest of your life as a worker behind the grey bars." He smiled, though a deadly threat hung in the air behind the innocent look. Three echoes of sharp bags rang in the air.

Kanda returned the smile with a challenging smirk. Fine then. One year of guarding the idiotic man? He would complete it and smash the ego of the judge. Turning around and being escorted by 2 more policemen, Kanda faced the opening doors of the outside world.

-*-

"Hello! You must be Kanda-san, no?" A pretty Chinese woman greeted Kanda as he emerged into the mansion.

Kanda replied with a small nod.

"Nice to meet you- my name is Anita. Please do make yourself at home- Marian will not be here for a while." Gesturing towards an elegant set of chairs, she sat down and began to pour tea.

"Well, why don't you tell me about yourself?" Anita smiled as she handed Kanda the tea. "Oh, wait, it would be best for you to introduce yourself to the ones who you will be in charge of."

Kanda whipped up at the last statement. "Wait, what are you talking about? Wasn't I supposed to bodyguard Cross Marian?"

Anita smiled. "Oh, Kanda-san, Marian is capable of defending himself. It's his foster children he cannot protect and need your help."

The Japanese male froze. "Are you joking with me?"

"Of course not." With that, the Chinese woman called out into the hallway of the giant mansion. "Leenalee! Lavi! Allen! A guest is here!"

At once, a young female, perhaps around 12, ran out of a door. With her two ponytails swaying beside her head, the girl immediately stopped beside Anita. She looked at Kanda and gave a kind smile. "Hello and welcome! My name is Leenalee Lee- I heard you're the new bodyguard that Papa hired!" She was a pretty female, but Kanda had a great dislike for them. So, instinctively, he cast a cold glare at the girl. In reaction, the girl slightly cowered, causing him to smirk.

"Leenalee-chan!" Leenalee-chan!" A small, skinny boy with a ridiculous hair color of white, combined with bandaged arm and tattoo jumped to hug the female. Leenalee giggled and tousled the white boy's head. "Allen! You're here. Introduce yourself to our new bodyguard."

Allen looked up from his tight embrace. Immediately, he had taken a dislike to this tall, imposing man who was viewing him in a scrutinizing manner. Almost like he was staring at a bug.

"Bleh." He stuck out his tongue at Kanda and spread his arms before Leenalee.

Leenalee scowled. "Allen, that's rude! Go apologize!" She gave an apologetic smile towards Kanda.

Fists tightly clenched, Allen faced Kanda again. "My name is Allen Walker. Pleased to meet you, sir." He gave an awkward bow.

"Che."

Lastly, but not the least, a red headed child launched himself upon Allen. "Eyah, Lavi-"

A small child, around 5 years old stared at Kanda. This one took an immediate liking to the bodyguard, waving his arms in glee. "Wavi. My name Wavi." Sticking out his palm, he displayed 5 of his small fingers. "Fwive year old." He grinned proudly, as if he had just won a giant trophy for being the smartest kid in the universe.

Anita smiled warmly. "Well, here they are- Leenalee, our only daughter and currently 13 years old takes care of Lavi and Allen, both 5 and 8. Please take good care of these three- Leenalee will show you around the house and how to manage the younger ones." With that, she gave a graceful curtsy and walked towards the door. "I'm so sorry, but I must leave! Marian awaits me."

"Wait, what the hell-"

Suddenly, a clipboard whacked his head. "Ow, what was that for?" He snapped at the female who held a clipboard defensively. "Please watch your language, Kanda-san! We're in the presence of two children- I will not have you corrupt them! Crude language is not allowed the house!"

"Like I give a crap."

He dodged the clipboard this time, and gave the girl a glare. "Watch it. Just because your father hired me doesn't mean I'm your plaything. This is what I hate about brats like you."

Leenalee frowned. "Why did father hire a cold man like you?"

"I'd like to know that myself."

Allen shifted Lavi's position upon his shoulders, and glared at the man.

"What are you glaring at, beansprout?" Kanda smirked as he looked at the white haired child in mock.

"I'm glaring at a stupid person."

Kanda's eyes flashed dangerously. Before anyone could move, he pulled out a long, black katana and thrust it near the child's throat. Allen became wide-eyed, backing off in fright as the sword's blade grazed against his tender skin.

However, before Kanda could threaten the child, one of the alarms within the mansion set off. The three children froze.

"What's happening?" Kanda shouted above the shrill noise of the siren.

"It's them- the assassins!" Leenalee grasped Lavi and Allen closer to her, yet stayed rooted to the spot, Her eyes travelled up to meet Kanda's in desperate plea. "They're coming after us."

"What?"

Suddenly, three gunshots were heard. Leenalee screamed, and Lavi began to cry loudly. Allen panicked, falling to the ground.

The Japanese male whirled around, holding his katana before him.

_Three men. _His eyes picked up three assassins clothed in black, holding their own weapons.

He deflected the fourth shot headed for Leenalee with his blade.

"Look, as much as I hate moyashi and rabbit, get them out of here quickly." He hissed to the frozen Chinese female. "It's dangerous."

However, the girl refused to move, crying as she hugged the two children.

"God damn it, move!" He could not fight properly with three useless hosts to protect. Gritting his teeth, he picked up a shard of glass and threw it towards the first intruder. It hit target, causing the man to topple. Glancing to his side, the other two men circled around him, taking multiple shots at him. Sighing, Kanda threw his jacket over the children. Immediately, the assassins shot madly at the jacket, shouting in triumph as they heard the bullets hit their target.

Kanda smirked. "Wrong move." Using his katana's handle, he hit both men's heads, knocking them unconscious. Tugging away the cords of a large curtain, he tied the intruders. After the task was completed, he walked over to the bundle that shivered underneath his large jacket.

"Oi. It's all right now."

The material was bullet-proof; he was surprised that the assassins were so stupid. "Third class." He muttered.

As Lavi and Allen cried, Leenalee wiped away her tears. She seemed the most mature out of this group.

Kanda took a deep breath as he closed his eyes, then- "SHUT UP!" He shouted.

In shock, the three children stopped their crying, reduced to mild whimpers.

The young male rubbed his temples in frustration. "Okay. Tell me what the hell is wrong with this house."

* * *

Well, that was the end of the first chapter! Please feel free to leave a comment on whether the character's personas were correct, or there were any mistakes that you would like to cover. Thank you very much! ^-^


	2. Of all things

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray man, its characters, or any other sort of manga that is implied. **

Hello again, dearest readers! I'm so sorry about the slow updates- I was just trying my best and kinda got carried away with my other fanfic, I didn't get the chance to continue with this one. Well then, I hope you will like it all the same!

* * *

Chapter 2: Of all things

"What? Why are you staring at me like that?" Kanda snapped at the three cowering children.

"It's…. it's nothing! Ahahahaha! Let's go, Allen, Lavi! We have to clean the house, ne?" Lenalee grasped the hands of her siblings, but was stopped abruptly by the bodyguard's hands.

"What the hell are you trying to hide from me?" He shook her for emphasis. The Chinese girl began to cry.

"Hey, stop that! You're hurting Lenalee- nii-chan!" White hair flew in frenzy as 8 year old Allen clung to Kanda's arm, beating at it with futile efforts.

"It's okay, Allen." Allen looked up at his sister.

"Lenalee nii-chan?"

Lenalee blinked, shifting her eyes. "None of the bodyguards that our foster father hires is a match for the countless assassins. We're the three children who wait in line for the vast fortune of the Marian household." She laughed bitterly. "Everyone looks at us like we're some kind of jackpot. We've even been hunted down by some previous bodyguards who were greedy." Eyes flashing, she jerked her hands from Kanda's grasp. "So what now? We're okay with ourselves, so get out of our life! We've never been able to enjoy the normal lives that we were supposed to have! Go away! It's not like you care what happens to us anyways!" Lenalee dashed away, tears falling from her eyes.

"Wait! Lenalee-chan!" Allen ran after her, but before he left, he cast an angry glare towards Kanda. "See what your existence does to us? Just who do you think you are?"

Kanda stared after them, then shouted as the two figures ran away. "I never wanted to come here! You're not the only one in the world who suffers pain!" His fists hit the wall near him, causing the surface to crumble from the impact. "Damn it! Damn it all!" He cursed.

Without another word, he turned away as well and stalked off outside, leaving a certain five year-old staring off at his back with remorse.

-*-

Kanda sat at the steps outside the mansion's garden. _"Che. Trust Marian to have something flashy in his house." _He closed his eyes, tilting his head towards the sky. Suddenly, a drop of water hit his face. Then, another, followed by another. _"It's raining…" _

As the sky poured its heart's sorrows, the Japanese teenager sighed. _"See what your existence does to us? Just who do you think you are?"_ The child's accusing face rose up in his mind.

"_Who am I? I've never asked myself that…." _Lightning flashed, and the gray clouds let out a low rumble.

He clenched his head between his hands. _"Who am I? Who am I?"_ The question rang in his mind.

"Yuu-tan, Yuu-tan!" Small, tottering steps were heard, breaking the echo in his dazed mind.

Kanda turned around. "What do you want?" He snapped. He was still annoyed with the fact that the children unleashed their anger at him- but then again, he probably did something wrong. He was never good with children anyways.

"Yuu-tan! Nii-tan…nii-tan, nii-tan, n..nii-tan…" The child burst into tears, collapsing near Kanda's feet. The young adult was frozen once again. Before him lay a helpless child, broken, and in desperate need of help….

"_Crap… what am I supposed to do?" _He panicked. What was he supposed to do to get the rabbit to calm down?

The child cried louder as the sky flashed brightly with a mincing crackle of thunder.

Against his pride, the young male scooped the child in an awkward hug.

"Hey, you're a man… and men don't cry. Don't cry… don't cry, dammit…" His assurances were hesitant, as if he had never said them before, and his cursing was half-hearted. Even if they had only met for a while, he….

Damn. He was getting weak. But then again, why did this scene seem so familiar? Was it because of his own childhood?

The child began to sob more quietly. Kanda's hands awkwardly stroked the red hair that was now matted with rain. He stood up, carrying the child inside the mansion.

-*-

"Lavi! Lavi!" Lenalee emerged, a panic filled look upon her face. "Oh dear God, Lavi, you're all right!"

She ran up to Kanda and snatched the child into her arms. She murmured into his hair, rubbing the wetness dry with a towel.

"I'm so sorry, I should've known it was going to rain… and I know how much you fear the thunder…" The girl whispered soothingly into the child's ears.

Lenalee turned to Allen, who supplied her with a warm milk bottle. However, as she tried to feed the child, Lavi struggled until Lenalee couldn't hold him anymore.

"Whoa, Lavi!" She lowered him to the ground.

Immediately, the red head latched himself to Kanda. "Yuu-tan." He called out in defiance, tightly holding onto the teenager's leg.

The Chinese female stiffened. "Lavi. Come back here."

One emerald eye gazed out at the female. Emerald met purple. She sighed, her shoulders going slump. "Fine then."

Shifting her gaze to Kanda, she spoke in a consenting tone. "Well, Lavi seemed to have accepted you, and since we're family, that can't go ignored. We'll give you another chance to regain our trusts, but until then, if you happen to harm Lavi-" Her eyes spoke of a dangerous punishment.

"Che. I don't go around picking on weaklings."

Lenalee sighed again. Pointing to the north end of the corridor, she gave her final instructions. "That room is where you'll be staying. It's connected to our rooms with several passages. We share the same room, and there are several trap doors as well, so it is your duty to protect us." She held Allen's hand. "I don't know why father chose you, but for before, I thank you for saving my siblings." She curtsied politely, although in a forced manner.

As the Chinese female walked away, holding Allen close to her, the albino gave a small nod of his own gratitude before quickly following his sister's footsteps.

Kanda sighed, looking at the small blob of red that stared at him with childish wonder.

"Oi, don't look at me like that. I'm not all that great." Crap! He was getting soft on the child.

He sighed once more. It was going to be a long day. And mind you, he needed his rest. He grumbled as he walked towards his own chamber, dragging a reluctant child hanging off of his leg.

-*-

Lenalee gritted her teeth as she flipped onto her bed. Beside her, Allen went onwards with his sketching. He always was fond of thee pictures that Tiedoll-sensei sent to them, and was determined to become a great artist one day. Currently, he was drawing a picture of a rose that was wilting.

Sighing, she flipped over to another side and proceeded to open her diary. It was always hard on them all… and she never could enjoy the full luxuries as a normal child, a normal girl with not a care in her own world. Not a care….

Suddenly, her bed felt… wet.

"Allen…" She shifted her head to scold the boy for not taking care of his own…

But no, he did not wet the bed. That only meant that…

A spot of red appeared beneath her. She paled. Of all things that had to happen-!

"Oh my good gracious Lord."

-*-

Kanda began to unpack his belongings. They were not a lot. He had a few of his clothing, his katana, and his few books. That was all he really needed.

Beside him, the red blob was pouting in the corner to the fact that Kanda did not give him a piggyback. Well, to hell with it. Kanda **did not** give _piggybacks_, much less _hug_ a child, even if he was crying. The last time was just a fluke. _Just a fluke…_

Anyways, the child was starting to become annoying. That was **not** a good sign for an irritated Kanda Yuu.

"Oi, get up. You're crowding the small space." He growled.

"…"

"Oi. Are you listening?" The teenager sighed as he prodded the side of the child with his foot.

The child crossed his arms and put on an 'intimidating' face, 'glaring' at Kanda. "No pick-up." He said.

Kanda flinched. _"God damn, that was just too cute!" _He slapped his face to erase such emotions. That was not what he should feel.

Suddenly, he heard a loud crash and Allen's plea for mercy.

He dashed upstairs. "What's the matter?'

The door to Lenalee's room was smashed, but from the inside. That was strange- there should have been no windows in that room…

A heavy duty hole-punch sailed through the air. Kanda barely ducked it in time.

"What the hell?" He shouted, clearly taken by surprise at the brutal force.

He was faced by a pale Allen, clutching his arm that was beginning to redden from a bruise.

"Uh, please help! Lenalee-nii chan is-"

A huge desk slammed near the hallway from the room, frightening the 8 year old.

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL HIM, ALLEN!!!" Lenalee screamed at her younger brother.

"..having a period…"

This time, the iron boot that came crashing through the chamber hit its target.

Kanda closed his eyes in annoyance. God, why did he have to babysit a mad girl who was permanently PMSing? He really did not have luck on his side when it came to women. And the fact that Anita was not here did not help either.

Growling in frustration, Kanda entered the room, catching the wooden cane that was thrown at him to deflect the furious barrage. "Sorry if this damages your female pride." Then, he lunged.

-*-

Lenalee did not feel good at all. Well, she would normally be a very kind, gentle, and meek daughter and girl, yet today, she felt horrendous as she had shouted at one of father's bodyguards. She was pondering why, and then the truth hit her. Her… monthlies.

Damn. They were the only thing that made her act unusual. Three days of relentless changing of emotions. Like a furious, uncontrolled storm. Normally, the boys had hidden in a safe closet whenever she had that moment…

And worse yet, she found out that she no longer had pads. Which set off her anger.

Still, she was trying her best not to freak out at Allen, God forbid he got another trauma that could set his pale face to a different color. Unfortunately, little Allen just had to blabber the problem to the idiotic bodyguard. Oops. She meant to say, new bodyguard.

Anyways, putting that aside, now the frustrating good-for-nothing male knew her embarrassing secret!!!!

So like any proud female, she had defended herself…

Only to remember he was a deadly bodyguard.

-*-

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Lenalee screamed as Kanda slammed her wrists and bound them in one fluid motion. Then, he wrapped a sweater around her waist. "What are you doing?!!!"

"Just shut up, brat." He hoisted Lenalee upon his shoulder and leaped into the hallway.

"Clean up everything." He shouted to Allen as he leapt past the boy.

"Wha-?"

"That's an order." With that, he disappeared through the main doors of the mansion.

"Where are you taking me?" Lenalee demanded as she pounded the male's chest with her feet. "Let me go!" She squirmed the best she could.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not going in the supermarket and demanding for pads."

Lenalee froze. Thankful of her stop in the persistent squirming, Kanda proceeded inside the supermarket.

"You're going to tell the people which brand, and how many." Kanda set the girl on a bench and unravelled her bandages.

The Chinese girl slumped onto the counter beside the seat.

Kanda groaned. "God Damn it, do you really have to do this?"

The freaking girl fainted! Argh, of all the things that had to happen-

He slammed his fists on the top of the counter, looking about warily at the smiling employees helping other customers.

This was going to be harder than he had wanted. Curse his ill fortune.

* * *

Thank you, everyone who have read this so far! I apologize dearly for making Lenalee seem like a brat, but if you consider her being contained like a caged bird, especially one on her… ahem… I will promise to make her more according to character the next time the chance comes! Meanwhile, please feel free to comment on anything that does not suit your critical eyes…. ^.^ I will make sure to take note of everything possible that you feel necessary!


End file.
